Zamrożeni
by nefrowiec
Summary: Każdy związek ma swoją genezę. Jak zatem poznali się szef Varii oraz jego prawa ręka? Personalna wariacja na temat mego OTP.


Pierwsze spotkanie odbyło się na przyjęciu. Xanxus wyłowił spośród szarego tłumu srebrną czuprynę i zawiesił na niej wzrok, popijając coś, co w mniemaniu jego ojca pewnie było sokiem, a tak naprawdę okazało się być palącą gardło tequillą.  
>Czerwone oczy śledziły jego ruchy uważnie. Nie zwracał uwagi na nikogo innego, zresztą nikt go nawet nie zaczepiał. Wszyscy wiedzieli, kim jest i trochę się go obawiali, ponieważ nie był tak cierpliwy i wyrozumiały jak Dziewiąty.<br>Tak naprawdę to był cholernie niebezpieczny, jak bomba z opóźnionym zapłonem.  
>Srebrnowłosy chłopak też wyglądał na znudzonego. Ożywił się tylko, gdy Dziewiąty podszedł do niego i poklepał go po ramieniu, mrucząc coś. Na jego twarzy pojawił się znudzony wyraz, ale jednocześnie wyrażający także uprzejme zainteresowanie. Xanxus był zdziwiony, że można zestawić te dwie emocje w taki sposób, by rozmówca nie poczuł się urażony.<br>Teraz, gdy goście rozstąpili się na tyle, by mógł zobaczyć chłopaka w całej okazałości, okazało się, że ubrany był niemal jak uczniak szkoły średniej. Na sobie miał beżowe spodnie w kartkę i białą koszulę. A także poluzowany krawat. Zupełnie zlekceważył etykietę, nabijając sobie tym samym u Xanxusa kilka dodatkowych punktów.  
>Czarnowłosy odstawił szklankę i oblizał powoli usta.<br>— Xanxus, chłopcze, tu jesteś! – Timoteo podszedł do niego z wesołymi błyskami w oczach. Najwyraźniej świetnie się bawił. Co za zdziecinniały starzec. – Widzę, że nie poznałeś jeszcze Squalo!  
>Więc tak się nazywał…<br>Srebrnowłosy podszedł do nich powoli, a jego mina nie wyrażała zachwytu, że ktokolwiek, nawet sam gospodarz, próbuje go wkręcić w rozmowę.  
>— Squalo ma kompetencje do tego, by zostać doskonałym szermierzem. Tak sobie myślę, że gdy Tyr przejdzie na emeryturę i ty obejmiesz dowodzenie nad Varią, będzie doskonały w tej roli.<br>Srebrnowłosy obrzucił Xanxusa taksującym spojrzeniem, a ten odpowiedział mu tym samym. Oceniali się jak para drapieżników, nie gotowa, by zaatakować, póki nie oszacuje sił.  
>— Zostawiam was samych, póki co. – Timoteo pociągnął nosem z podejrzliwą miną. – Czy ktoś tu pił tequillę?<br>— Chyba signore Sole – mruknął Xanxus znudzonym głosem. – To chodzący barek, miej go na oku, zanim zrobi jakąś awanturę.  
>— No już, już, nie szukaj w ludziach samych wad. – Dziewiąty poklepał syna po ramieniu, po czym się oddalił.<br>Squalo przyglądał mu się otwarcie. Xanxus posłał mu mordercze spojrzenie i zdziwił się, gdy chłopak nie odwrócił wzroku. No, proszę, proszę.  
>— Szef Varii, co? Czy ten wasz Tyr nim teraz nie jest? – spytał.<br>— Owszem. – Czarnowłosy sięgnął po szklankę i napełnił ją tequillą. Squalo prychnął, widząc, że Xanxus okłamał ojca.  
>— W takim razie trzeba się go pozbyć i to szybko.<br>Lód zagrzechotał w szklance, gdy Xanxus odjął ją od ust i spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
>— A skąd taki pomysł?<br>— Stoi na przeszkodzie i mi i tobie. To chyba logiczne, że musi zginąć, prawda? – Squalo nalał sobie skromnie wody.  
>— Nie stoi mi na przeszkodzie. Nie jestem zainteresowany Varią, a Vongolą.<br>Srebrnowłosy spojrzał na niego.  
>— Czyli zabijesz swego ojca?<br>Xanxus prychnął.  
>— A byłby to pierwszy raz, gdy stołek Vongolii był w ten sposób dziedziczony? Chyba że prędzej zejdzie ze starości, nawet nie będę musiał sobie brudzić rąk.<br>— Rozumiem. – Squalo wrzucił do szklanki kostki lodu. Upał był niemiłosierny i koszula lepiła mu się do pleców. Xanxus zauważył, że mimo pozornie kruchej postury rysują się pod nią mięśnie.  
>— Masz, napij się tego. Zachowujesz się jak uczniak. – Czarnowłosy wyciągnął butelkę tequilli, ignorując zgorszone szepty gości. Squalo pokręcił głową.<br>— Nie mam mocnej głowy do alkoholu. Poza tym, niedługo wychodzę. Przyszedłem tu, żeby pokazać się twemu ojcu.  
>Xanxus uniósł brew.<br>— A więc zamierzasz zainstalować się w Vongolii dopiero po zabiciu Tyra?  
>Srebrnowłosy potaknął.<br>— Jest jakiś inny powód, dla którego miałbym zostać? Te przyjęcia są męczące.  
>— Oczywiście, że są. – Xanxus spojrzał znacząco na jego szklankę. – Dlatego mam małą przyjaciółkę przy sobie.<br>Squalo westchnął.  
>— Dobra, polej już. Ale nie przeginaj, muszę o własnych siłach dojść do domu.<br>— To gdzie ty mieszkasz, co?  
>Przez twarz Squalo przemknął cień i nie fatygował się z odpowiedzią. Spróbował za to szczyptę soli, po czym wychylił tequillę z kwaśną miną, a następnie polizał nadgarstek, na który wcześniej upuścił kilka kropel soku z limonki.<br>Xanxus obserwował go, pijąc tequillę prosto ze szklanki. Squalo był może rok lub dwa lata młodszy od niego. Krótkie włosy i szczupła twarz sprawiały, że wyglądał na o wiele młodszego.  
>Srebrnowłosy odstawił szklankę z ciężkim westchnieniem.<br>— Ohydna – powiedział, krzywiąc się. Czuł, że po jego ciele rozlewa się miłe ciepło, które czyni go podejrzanie lekkim. – Więcej nie piję.  
>— Urazisz gospodarza – mruknął czarnowłosy, nalewając mu więcej. Squalo spojrzał na niego ze złością.<br>— Nie przyszedłem tu, byś mnie rozpijał.  
>— Xanxus! – Przez tłum gości przebił się wesoły głos. Czarnowłosy nawet nie raczył się nim zainteresować. – Och, tu jesteś, złoto!<br>Squalo uniósł wzrok i ujrzał dziwnego mężczyznę, o ile można było go tak nazwać. Na nosie nosił ogromne okulary przeciwsłoneczne, a wokół szyi zawiesił sobie boa z kolorowych piór. Zerknął na Squalo i oblizał lubieżnie wargi.  
>— No, proszę, nowy znajomy! Przedstawisz nas?<br>— To Squalo – warknął Xanxus. – Czego chcesz, Lussuria? Drzesz gębę aż głowa mnie boli.  
>Mężczyzna machnął ręką, udając oburzenie.<br>— No, wiesz?! Głowa to cię boli od alkoholu, kochany. Chciałem tylko powiedzieć, że z Levim znaleźliśmy interesującego dzieciaka z płomieniem mgły.  
>— Zajmę się tym jutro. Teraz spadaj.<br>Lussuria obrzucił Squalo rozbawionym spojrzeniem.  
>— Oczywiście, zostawiam cię z twoją zabawką.<br>— VOI! – ryknął nagle srebrnowłosy, sprawiając, że jakieś stojące obok damy pisnęły ze strachu. Xanxusowi też ciężko było uwierzyć, że ktoś takiej postury może mieć tak donośny głos. – Wróć tu i powtórz!  
>Lussuria nie podjął wyzwania, oddalając się ze złośliwym uśmieszkiem, błąkającym się na ustach. Squalo z nerwów aż łyknął trunku ze swojej szklanki, zapominając o soli. Szare oczy wypełniły się łzami i zaczął gwałtownie kaszleć.<br>— Zdecydowanie, nie piję już więcej. – Czuł, że już było za późno. Alkohol krążył w jego żyłach, zamieniając krew w ogień. Nawet uniesienie ręki sprawiało mu problem, mimo że ciało miał lekkie. Dla próby ugryzł się w wargę, czując tylko lekkie ukłucie zębów.  
>— Spiłeś mnie – zawyrokował lekko bełkotliwym głosem.<br>Xanxus omal by się nie zakrztusił pitą tequillą.  
>— Przecież to tylko dwie szklanki.<br>— Nie sz—szkodzi. – Squalo westchnął boleśnie. Ciało miał tak przyjemnie lekkie, że nie poczuł nawet jak wpadł na jakąś kobietę, która ofukała go, oburzona.  
>Xanxus cmoknął ze zniecierpliwieniem.<br>— Chodźże, pokrako ty stracona.  
>— A dokąd? – Squalo podreptał posłusznie za Xanxusem, który złapał go za ramię i pociągnął za sobą. Goście rozstępowali się, nie chcąc wpaść na pijanego młodzieńca lub umykali przed piorunującym spojrzeniem syna Timoteo.<br>Dopiero gdy weszli do rezydencji i Xanxus zamknął ogromne drzwi, prowadzące na taras, tłumiąc tym samym odgłosy przyjęcia, odetchnął z ulgą. Squalo zaległ na sofie, przymykając oczy.  
>— Oi, śmieciu, nawet nie waż mi się tu zasypiać. – Czarnowłosy szturchnął go gwałtownie. Squalo mruknął coś i odwrócił się do niego plecami. Tej zniewagi duma Xanxusa nie mogła znieść.<br>— Idziemy stąd – warknął. Ściągnął Squalo z kanapy i, nie mając innego wyjścia, wziął go na ręce.  
>Chłopak okazał się zaskakująco lekki. Jego głowa odchyliła się do tyłu, ukazując jasną szyję.<br>Xanxus wszedł po schodach, a potem ruszył w głąb korytarza. Ochroniarze skłaniali lekko głowy, nie komentując zaistniałej sytuacji. Byli przyzwyczajeni, że syn Timoteo często bywał kapryśnym i rozpuszczonym bachorem, który z wiekiem robił się jeszcze gorszy. Każda jego zachcianka musiała być spełniona, inaczej ktoś obrywał.  
>Xanxus nacisnął łokciem złotą klamkę i wszedł do swego pokoju, zamykając drzwi nogą.<br>Jego pokój był przestronny i skromnie urządzony. Dominowały ciemne meble, wykonane z najlepszej klasy mahoniu. Ogromny, czerwony dywan pokrywał drewnianą podłogę i znikał pod równie dużym łóżkiem z kolumnami.  
>Na tym łóżku Xanxus położył Squalo. Srebrne włosy chłopaka niesamowicie kontrastowały z burgundową pościelą.<br>Kiedy tylko poczuł miękkie podłoże, podkulił nogi i podłożył sobie rękę pod głowę, oddychając coraz wolniej.  
>Czarnowłosy prychnął i zaciągnął ciężkie zasłony, pogrążając pokój w całkowitym mroku.<p>

* * *

Squalo uchylił powoli jedno oko, a potem drugie. Czuł niesmak w ustach, a głowa pulsowała mu tępym bólem.  
>Podniósł się powoli z ciężkim westchnieniem, marząc tylko o szklance wody. Zamiast tego ujrzał uchylone lekko drzwi. Wstał i podszedł w tamtą stronę.<br>Zmrużył oczy przed ostrym światłem, a gdy już przywykł do jasności, odkrył, że znajduje się w przestronnej łazience.  
>Od marmurowej podłogi biło przyjemne ciepło. Najwyraźniej mieli ogrzewanie podłogowe.<br>Ogromna wanna napełniona była po brzegi ciepłą wodą, na której obecnie unosiła się pachnąca kokosem piana.  
>— Ale jaja – skomentował Squalo. Właściwie, gorąca kąpiel była nawet miłą perspektywą. Jego ubranie prześmiardło zapachem papierosów, zwietrzałym alkoholem i potem. Na dodatek ten paskudny kac…<br>Rozebrał się, a potem powoli zanurzył w ciepłej kąpieli, czując jak całe napięcie znika.

Gdy pół godziny później wszedł do pokoju w samym ręczniku, nie zauważył, że z kąta obserwuje go para czerwonych oczu, lśniących jak u demona.  
>Xanxus przyglądał się blademu ciału Squalo. Mimo że był szczupły, niemal chudy, miał świetnie wyrobione mięśnie brzucha.<br>— Jak się spało? – mruknął.  
>Squalo spiął się, niczym struna i spiorunował go wzrokiem.<br>— Świetnie, najpierw mnie spijasz, a teraz podglądasz?  
>Xanxus nie odpowiedział. Pociągnął za sznurek, a zasłony rozsunęły się, zalewając pokój jasnym, ciepłym światłem. Na skórze Squalo wciąż błyszczały kropelki wody.<br>— Korzystasz z moich dobrodziejstw, należy mi się.  
>Srebrnowłosego zdziwiła ta odpowiedź.<br>— Oi, nie bierz sobie do serca komentarza tego transwestyty o „zabawce". – Niemal wypluł to słowo.  
>— Jakby tak nad tym dłużej podumać, możliwe, że Lussuria miał rację. – Xanxus wstał i zaczął powoli się do niego zbliżać. – Jeżeli zabijesz Tyra, ja zajmę jego miejsce, a ty staniesz się podległym mi szermierzem. Co, nie wziąłeś tego pod uwagę? – Uśmiechnął się z tryumfem, widząc grymas na twarzy chłopaka.<br>— Zawsze mogę odrzucić ofertę Dziewiątego – warknął Squalo.  
>Ręka Xanxusa wystrzeliła do przodu zaciskając się na jego bladej szyi. Czarnowłosy nie chwycił go mocno. Czuł pod palcami szybsze pulsowanie żyły, a także ciepłą od kąpieli skórę. Squalo obdarzył go tak morderczym spojrzeniem, że Xanxus musiał mu w duchu pogratulować.<br>— Ja i mój ojciec, mimo drastycznej różnicy charakterów, mamy coś wspólnego – zamruczał prosto do ucha Squalo. – Nie odmawia się nam.  
>Puścił szyję srebrnowłosego, a ten, ku jego zdziwieniu, nie odsunął się. Wręcz przeciwnie. Spoglądał mu prosto w oczy. Jego własne pociemniały i miały kolor nieba w pochmurny dzień.<br>— Musisz wiedzieć – zaczął, ochrypłym lekko głosem – że ja też mam pewną cechę. Od kilku lat nie pozwalam sobą manipulować. Już nie.  
>Pokonał dzielącą ich odległość i wpił się w wargi Xanxusa z taką siłą, że upadli, lądując na miękkim dywanie. Ręcznik zsunął się lekko z bioder Squalo, ukazując idealne kości biodrowe.<br>Xanxus oderwał się od jego ust, by zaczerpnąć powietrza i ujrzał przenikliwe spojrzenie szarych oczu.  
>Dopiero po kilku dniach zrozumiał, że znalazła się osoba, która mu się postawiła.<br>I że jej nie zabił.

* * *

Potem nigdy nie doszło między nimi do podobnego zbliżenia. Mijały lata, a w Vongolii nastąpiły znaczne zmiany.  
>Przede wszystkim Squalo zabił Tyra, zyskując tym samym tytuł szermierza Vongolii. Xanxus odziedziczył tytuł lidera Varii, chociaż w duchu już szykował się na objęcie stanowiska Dziesiątego szefa Vongolii. Timoteo wcale nie wyglądał, jakby spieszył się na tamten świat i cierpliwość Xanxusa zaczynała się kończyć.<br>Varia miała już pełen skład, dodatkowo podlegało jej jeszcze piętnastu ludzi. Xanxus wydał rozporządzenie – nie biorą się za misje, z którymi Vongola może sobie poradzić.  
>— To tylko marnowanie mojego czasu – powiedział, gdy Dziewiąty spytał go pewnego dnia o powód. – Raczej nie możesz zaoponować. Ja jestem szefem Varii, nie musisz wydawać mi rozkazów także w tej dziedzinie.<br>Nie przejmował się, że swoimi złośliwościami rani starca. Chciał tylko odebrać to, co mu się należało. Zawsze tak robił i nie mógł znieść myśli, że coś stoi mu na przeszkodzie.  
>Pewnego razu spotkał Squalo na tarasie, gdzie poznali się kilka lat temu. Odkąd Superbi był członkiem Varii, częściej przebywał w posiadłości Vongolii. Zazwyczaj ćwiczył w ogrodach i rzadko na siebie wpadali, chyba że na zebraniach Varii.<br>To, co wydarzyło się wtedy, w pokoju Xanxusa, było tematem tabu. Czarnowłosy nie mógł jednak zaprzeczyć, że wiele by oddał, by zobaczyć znowu to spojrzenie. Wściekłe, rozgoryczone, w pewnym sensie tryumfalne.  
>Squalo nigdy nie zakwestionował jego rozkazów i sumiennie je wykonywał. Czasem działał na własną rękę. Wtedy czuł się lepiej, bo nie był niczym ograniczony.<br>— Znowu się obijasz, cholerny szefie? – mruknął srebrnowłosy. Miał na sobie białą koszulę i czarne spodnie od munduru Varii.  
>— Zamknij się, bo cię postrzelę w ten zarozumiały łeb – warknął Xanxus, ale bez przekonania. Groźby słowne były w Varii na porządku dziennym. A jej lider oraz szermierz wręcz przodowali w obrzucaniu się wyzwiskami.<br>— Mógłbyś już zostać szefem Vongolii – stwierdził Squalo, opierając się o betonową barierkę. Zerkał w dół na ogromne oczko wodne, po którym leniwie pływały lilie wodne. – Wtedy ja będę liderem Varii i nie będę słuchał tego brzęczenia nad uchem.  
>— Jak zostanę szefem Vongolii, to wykopię cię na bruk, gdzie twoje miejsce – mruknął ze znudzeniem Xanxus i nawet nie zdążył zareagować, gdy ostrze miecza dotknęło jego szyi. Czerwona strużka spłynęła w dół, zostawiając ślad na białej koszuli.<br>— Nigdy nie waż się tak o mnie mówić – wysyczał Squalo, patrząc mu prosto w oczy z taką nienawiścią, że Xanxus o mały włos odwróciłby wzrok. – Jestem wart o wiele więcej niż ci się wydaje.  
>Czarnowłosy przechylił lekko głowę.<br>— Dobra, nigdy nie interesował mnie los ludzi, ale węszę historię. Zapewne dramatyczną. Zechcesz się podzielić?  
>Ostrze przesunęło się, poszerzając ranę. Xanxus zmarszczył lekko brwi. Bolało.<br>— Squalo – warknął cicho.  
>Szermierz patrzył mu przez chwilę prosto w oczy, po czym odsunął miecz i wytarł zakrwawione ostrze o spodnie.<br>— To zostanie między nami?  
>Xanxus rozsiadł się na leżaku i oparł głowę o dłoń.<br>— Kto inny chciałby tego słuchać? – odparł, wypuszczając powietrze ze świstem. – Tak – dodał z naciskiem, widząc chmurną minę Squalo. – Bogowie, nigdy cię nie zrozumiem, idioto, skoro masz jakieś cienie w swej przeszłości. To szkodzi grupie i osłabia morale. O ile jakieś nam zostały.  
>Squalo oparł się o barierkę i odgarnął włosy, które opadały mu na czoło. Nabrał powietrza, po czym podjął opowieść cichym głosem, który zupełnie mu nie pasował.<p>

Wychowywałem się w biednej dzielnicy. Żeby przeżyć, trzeba było kraść, przez co popadało się w konflikty z policją. Wkrótce kradzieże opanowałem do perfekcji, podobnie jak moi „kumple".  
>Nidy nie miałem rodziny. Przez pierwsze pięć lat mieszkałem u mężczyzny, który sprzedawał antyki. Tam po raz pierwszy ujrzałem miecz, sprowadzony prosto z Anglii.<br>Matką była mi jego żona. Kobieta surowa, ale troskliwa. Nauczyli mnie konserwacji zabytków, mimo młodego wieku.  
>Niestety, wkrótce zmarła na zapalenie płuc. Interes nie szedł zbyt dobrze i nie stać ich było na leczenie.<br>Jej mąż umarł z tęsknoty, a przynajmniej tak mi mówili. Nigdy nie wierzyłem, że można do kogoś żywić aż tak ogromne uczucia.  
>Wylądowałem na ulicy i wzbudzałem sensację jasnymi włosami. Ale znalazła się grupa chłopaków, którzy mnie zaakceptowali. Po prawdzie, była to grupa złodziejaszków, którzy potrafili wypchnąć gondoliera z łodzi i przepłynąć kanałem kilkaset metrów, zanim złapała ich policja.<br>Ja, w przeciwieństwie do nich, miałem marzenie. Chciałem zostać szermierzem, odkąd zobaczyłem tamten miecz.  
>Wyśmiewano mnie na każdym kroku. Taki obdartus szermierzem? Wolne żarty! Skończy w rynsztoku, jak reszta jemu podobnych.<br>W miarę jak upływały lata, wierzyłem w to marzenie coraz bardziej. Obserwowałem nawet członków klubu szermierskiego. Przeważnie byli to idioci, których bohaterami byli Trzej Muszkieterowie i to z ich powodu zapisali się do klubu. Odważyłem się wyjść im naprzeciw.  
>— Chcę dołączyć do klubu – oświadczyłem.<br>Parsknęli śmiechem, widząc moje obdarte i brudne ubranie. Była to grupa nowobogackich snobów.  
>— Ty? A wiesz, co to jest? – Jeden z nich uniósł elegancką szpadę. Wyglądała, jakby naprawdę należała do jednego z Muszkieterów.<br>— Szpada, 110 centymetrów, przekrój trójkątny. Tradycyjna francuska, jeśli się nie mylę.  
>Reszta grupy zbaraniała, jednak „lider" nie dał się zbić z tropu.<br>— Proszę, mamy ważniaka. Wiesz co? Mam dzisiaj dobry dzień. Pozwolę ci dołączyć do nas, jeśli… — Tu zawiesił głos dla lepszego efektu. – Pokonasz nas wszystkich.  
>Reszta zachichotała złośliwie. Byli pewni wygranej. To był ich błąd.<br>— Zgadzam się – odparłem, niemniej pewny siebie.  
>Podali mi szpadę. Sprawdziłem ją na wszelki wypadek, gdyby miała jakieś defekty. Nie byłoby mi na rękę, gdyby pękła podczas pojedynku.<br>Wyglądała jednak w porządku, dlatego przygotowałem się.  
>— Antonio, będziesz sędzią – zadecydował lider, zwracając się do najmniejszego chłopaka. – Gramy do pierwszej krwi.<br>— K—krwi? – wyjąkał z przerażeniem Antonio. – A… ale…  
>— Sprzeciwiasz mi się? – Chłopak spojrzał na niego surowo i Antonio skulił się, wystraszony. – Tchórzysz? – Tu zwrócił się do mnie z cwanym uśmiechem.<br>— Zaczynajmy już – odparłem, nie dając się sprowokować.  
>— En garde – powiedział Antonio. Unieśliśmy szable do twarzy. – Prets.<br>Cały czas widziałem ich kpiące uśmieszki. Myśleli zapewne, że jak rzucą się na mnie wszyscy, to szybciej ktoś mnie zrani. Jednak wiedziałem, że na marnym rozcięciu się nie skończy.  
>Chcieli mnie zabić.<br>— Allez!  
>Rzucili się na mnie jak bydło. Bez ładu i składu machali szablami. Robiłem uniki, jednocześnie blokując ich ataki. Jednakże lider wiedział, co robi. Atakował mnie z zacięciem i żądzą mordu w oczach.<br>Jego kolegów zraniłem bez problemu. Każdy miał rozcięcie na ręku, niezbyt głębokie, ale jęczeli, jakbym co najmniej przebił ich na wylot. Oczywiście celowałem w ręce, w których trzymali szable.  
>Lider nie dawał się zranić i było jasne, że nie spocznie, póki nie pokaże komuś takiemu jak ja, gdzie jego miejsce.<br>Niefortunnie dla niego, tak się zatracił w tym życzeniu, że źle wymierzył odległość między nami i po chwili na jego koszuli wykwitło piękne rozcięcie.  
>Walka była skończona, ale nie dla niego. Mierzył mnie wściekłym spojrzeniem. Uniósł szpadę i, jak mogłem się spodziewać, zaatakował.<br>Byłem pewien, że teraz walczymy na śmierć i życie i nie spodobało mi się to. Nie chciałem wejść z nimi w aż tak głęboki konflikt, ale nie mogłem się też wycofać. Nie pozwalała mi na to duma szermierza.  
>O mały włos nie zakończyłbym żywota, bo lider zaatakował mnie z zaskoczenia. Odruchowo wycelowałem w niego szpadę i wtedy to się stało.<br>Spodziewał się zapewne, że zablokuję cios, dlatego naparł na mnie i nadział się na szablę.  
>Jak wiesz, szable nie są ostro zakończone, a zakrzywione. Na dodatek przeciwnicy noszą specjalne stroje. Jednak prędkość, z jaką na mnie wpadł, oraz brak stroju spowodowały, że szabla przeszła przez niego, jak rozgrzany nóż przechodzi przez masło.<br>Lider splunął krwią i spojrzał na mnie ze złością, ale także wyrzutem, po czym padł na ziemię. Jego świta rzuciła się na ratunek, jednak było za późno. Chłopak wykrwawił się w ciągu kilku minut, a ja uciekłem stamtąd jak tchórz.  
>Wtedy właśnie wpadłem na jakiegoś mężczyznę. Byłem pewien, że to policjant. Okazało się jednak, że to jakiś starszy jegomość.<br>— Widziałem jak walczyłeś – powiedział, a mnie zmroziło ze strachu. Myślałem, że chwyci mnie i zaprowadzi na najbliższy komisariat. On jednak uśmiechnął się ciepło. – Długo szukałem takiego talentu.  
>— Ale oni… oni powiedzą wszystko… — Machnąłem ręką w bliżej nieokreślonym kierunku. Mężczyzna pokręcił głową.<br>— Nie martw się, zajmę się tym.  
>Wtedy nie wiedziałem, że ten poczciwy starzec był szefem potężnej mafii i zastanawiałem się, co może zrobić takim dzieciakom, którzy mieli rodziców prawników i wpływy w każdym sądzie.<br>Siedziałem pod czyimś domem i zastanawiałem się, co dalej. To była pierwsza osoba, którą pozbawiłem życia i trzęsły mi się ręce. Było mi też niedobrze. Tyle razy słyszałem od ludzi, że tacy jak ja powinni zdychać jak szczury, a tymczasem sam wymierzyłem sprawiedliwość i to osobie, która mogła zostać kimś ważniejszym ode mnie.  
>Starzec wrócił po dwóch godzinach i wyciągnął do mnie rękę.<br>— Nazywam się Timoteo. Może to zabrzmieć dziwnie, ale jestem szefem mafii i chciałbym, byś dołączył do mej rodziny. Zgadzasz się?  
>Wtedy słowo mafia kojarzyło mi się z wpływowymi i budzącymi grozę oprychami, którzy mieli wpływy nawet w zwykłym warzywniaku. Timoteo natomiast nie wpasowywał się w żaden schemat szefa mafii.<br>— Jako kto? – wyrwało mi się. Co miałem do stracenia?  
>Dziewiąty uśmiechnął się.<br>— Jako najlepszy szermierz Vongolii, rzecz jasna.

* * *

Squalo zakończył opowieść i spojrzał na Xanxusa, jakby oczekując, że ten parsknie śmiechem i go odprawi.  
>Czarnowłosy jednak wodził wargami po brzegu szklanki, a wzrok miał nieodgadniony.<br>Słońce zaczynało powoli zachodzić, zalewając ogrody w ciepłej poświacie. Duszące za dnia powietrze teraz stawało się coraz przyjemniejsze i chłodniejsze. Niosło zapach róż, bujnie rosnących w dole.  
>— Ojciec cię odnalazł – mruknął po dłuższej chwili.<br>Squalo spodziewał się wielu komentarzy, ale tego chyba najmniej. Potaknął powoli.  
>— Tak, ściągnął mnie praktycznie z ulicy.<br>Xanxus odstawił szklankę z hukiem. Nikt, poza Dziewiątym, nie wiedział, że on także znalazł się w Vongolii dzięki interwencji chorej psychicznie matki. Wcześniej był w nie lepszej sytuacji niż Squalo.  
>Lider Varii wstał i przeciągnął się.<br>— Cóż, teraz przynajmniej wiem, jakich tematów mam unikać.  
>Superbi spojrzał na niego.<br>— I tyle? To ja ci się uzewnętrzniam, a ty mówisz tylko tyle?  
>— A co, mam się popłakać nad twoją rzewną historią? – warknął Xanxus poirytowany.<br>— Masz przeprosić! – krzyknął srebrnowłosy. Słońce zabarwiło jego miecz tak, jakby cały był we krwi.  
>Xanxus podszedł do niego. Był nieco wyższy od szermierza, dlatego spoglądał na niego z góry, jak na każdego zresztą.<br>— Ja nie muszę nikogo przepraszać – powiedział cicho. – Nigdy nie oczekuj, że usłyszysz przeprosiny ode mnie. To ja oczekuję lojalności.  
>— Lojalności? – syknął Squalo. – Dobrze. Te włosy – tu przejechał ręką po niesfornej czuprynie – nie zostaną ścięte, póki nie zostaniesz Dziesiątym szefem Vongolii. Oto moja lojalność.<br>Xanxus prychnął.  
>— Kucyków raczej nie będziesz mógł sobie robić, wybacz.<br>Superbi wyglądał na zmęczonego.  
>— Jesteś beznadziejny, cholerny szefie – westchnął. – Nawet nie licz, że przyjdę ratować ci tyłek, gdy zajdzie taka potrzeba.<br>W oczach czarnowłosego pojawiły się niebezpieczne błyski.  
>— Ty? Ratować mnie? Ty będziesz jedynym, który będzie potrzebował ratunku. Znowu.<br>Squalo pchnął go na chropowatą ścianę. Od tamtego wydarzenia w sypialni Xanxusa nigdy nie byli tak blisko siebie. Teraz przyciskał lidera Varii, marząc o tym, by przedziurawić mu trzewia mieczem i jednocześnie nie mogąc przebić się przez aurę władzy, która powstrzymywała jego rękę.  
>Xanxus patrzył na niego spokojnie.<br>— Jesteś mi winien posłuszeństwo. Czyż nie to ślubowaliście razem z resztą członków Varii?  
>— Obiecaj mi – powiedział Squalo, nienawidząc siebie za to, że głos mu drżał od tłumionej wściekłości. – Że nikomu o tym nie powiesz. Obiecaj mi to, Xanxus.<br>Pierwszy raz zwrócił się do niego nieformalnie, po imieniu. Dla czarnowłosego było to niemałym zaskoczeniem. Superbi już po raz kolejny udowodnił, że w głębokim poważaniu ma konsekwencje swoich czynów.  
>Przesunął palcem po bladej szyi, którą kiedyś, lata temu, mógł skręcić jednym ruchem.<br>— Obiecuję – powiedział miękko. Squalo odsunął się szybko i chrząknął.  
>— To dobrze. W takim razie… Do zobaczenia, szefie.<br>I oddalił się pospiesznie. Xanxus stał jeszcze chwilę przy ścianie i uśmiechał się pod nosem.  
>Potem chwycił szklankę ze stolika i ruszył w stronę swoich kwater.<p>

* * *

Xanxus był poirytowany coraz bardziej. Miał wrażenie, że Varia popadła w stagnację, podobnie jak Vongola.  
>Jego irytacja rosła z dnia na dzień, dlatego wolne chwile spędzał na czytaniu kronik Vongolii. I wtedy to się stało.<br>Na początku był szok i niedowierzanie. Zaciskał konwulsyjnie dłonie w pięści, a jego serce biło w oszalałym tempie. Wpatrywał się w książkę szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
>„On nie jest moim ojcem, nie jest… Oszukiwał mnie… Nigdy nie planował oddać mi Vongolii".<br>Nie mógł w to uwierzyć. Przecież Płomień Nieba był w nim! Opanował posługiwanie się nim niemal do perfekcji! A ten stary pryk…  
>Xanxus z potwornym krzykiem zrzucił drogocenne książki z biurka, posyłając je w kąt. Wyszedł z biblioteki i podszedł do najbliższego ochroniarza. Złapał go za szyję i niemal wcisnął w ścianę.<br>— Gdzie jest ojciec? – warknął nisko, niczym zwierzę. Niczym rozjuszony lew.  
>— W… podziemiach – charknął mężczyzna i zaczął gwałtownie kaszleć, gdy Xanxus go puścił.<br>Lider Varii ruszył w stronę schodów, wiedząc, że to już czas. Dziś zabije tego starca i odziedziczy Vongolę. Zdobędzie to, czego chce. Tak zawsze było, tak jest i zawsze tak będzie.  
>— Oi, szefie, gdzie idziesz? – Squalo, który wszedł do holu, od razu wyczuł, że nadchodzą kłopoty. Mógł to wywnioskować po minie czarnowłosego. Znał go na tyle, by wiedzieć, że ktoś ucierpi.<br>Puścił się za nim biegiem, mając miecz w pogotowiu. Nie zdążył nawet zejść ze stromych schodów, gdy usłyszał potworny huk, który wstrząsnął posadami budynku.  
>Schował się za najbliższym filarem, dosyć mocno zniszczonym i wyjrzał zza niego.<br>Xanxus stał naprzeciwko swego ojca, a w jego dłoni jarzył się płomień. Superbi kilka razy widział jak jego szef ćwiczył swoją destrukcyjną moc. Była potężna dzięki jego gniewowi. To gniew sprawiał, że Płomień Nieba w Xanxusie płonął nieprzerwanie i był tak silny.  
>Dziewiąty patrzył na swego syna z ogromnym smutkiem. Squalo z szokiem odkrył, że po policzkach jego szefa spływają łzy. Odwrócił głowę, jakby ten widok nie był przeznaczony dla jego oczu.<br>Kiedy rozległ się krzyk Xanxusa, Squalo gotów był zaatakować Timoteo. Jednak, mimo że to Xanxusowi przysięgał posłuszeństwo, wobec starca miał ogromny dług. A i jemu nie mógł nic zrobić. Timoteo był szefem wszystkich szefów.  
>Srebrnowłosy ugryzł się w pięść, czując metaliczny posmak krwi. Sytuacja była beznadziejna.<br>Gdy usłyszał dziwny odgłos, aż zaparło mu dech. Niemożliwe, to…  
>— Przepraszam, Xanxus. – Dziewiąty drżącą ręką celował w syna, a po jego pomarszczonych policzkach płynęły łzy. Ciało Xanxusa niemal całkowicie pokryła ogromna bryła, podobna do lodu.<br>Czarnowłosy został zamrożony, a jego twarz wyrażała szok, ale także chęć mordu. Timoteo, nie mogąc dłużej znieść tego widoku, opuścił podziemie. Dopiero, gdy jego kroki ucichły, Squalo odważył się wyjść ze swej kryjówki.  
>Na drżących nogach podszedł do upiornej, lodowej statuy i dotknął rękoma bryły. Nie była zimna. Superbi nie miał pojęcia, co to za rodzaj minerału.<br>Słyszał jednak o tej technice, którą opracował ponoć sam Primo Giotto, pierwszy szef Vongolii.  
>W totalnym szoku patrzył na swego szefa, który zastygł w jednej pozycji. Przejechał powoli mieczem po kryształowej powierzchni, nie czyniąc na niej nawet rysy. Była twarda, niczym diament.<br>— Cholera – szepnął w niedowierzaniu. – CHOLERA, XANXUS, W COŚ TY SIĘ WPAKOWAŁ?!  
>Rąbnął pięścią, raz i drugi, nie zważając na ból. Oddychał ciężko, szukając jakichkolwiek oznak życia u czarnowłosego. Ten jednak nawet nie mrugał.<br>— Co za idiota – wyszeptał i z przerażeniem odkrył, że jego policzki są mokre od łez. – Co znowu, do kurwy nędzy?!  
>Otarł szybko oczy i pospieszył na górę. Zmusi tego starucha, by to odwrócił, choćby miał się z nim pojedynkować.<br>— Oi, Squalo, tu jesteś – Lussuria machnął na niego ręką. – Zaraz zebranie.  
>— Nie będzie żadnego zebrania, kretynie! – ryknął. – Nie będzie jeszcze przez długi czas!<br>— O czym ty… — Nim Lussuria dowiedział się, o co chodzi, Squalo wbiegł po schodach, kierując swoje kroki w stronę biura Dziewiątego.  
>Otworzył drzwi bez pukania i zastał starca z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach. Łokcie opierał o masywne biurko, a obok stało zdjęcie, przedstawiające jego z małym Xanxusem. Czarnowłosy chłopiec patrzył w obiektyw z butną miną.<br>— Odwróć to! – ryknął, tracąc nad sobą panowanie. – W tej chwili tam zejdź i go odmroź! Nie ma znaczenia czy jest twoim prawdziwym synem, czy nie! Czy tak postępuje szef Vongolii wobec swoich ludzi?!  
>Timoteo uniósł zmęczony wzrok i westchnął.<br>— Nie mogę tego zrobić. Tej techniki nie da się odwrócić.  
>— Nie możesz czy nie chcesz? – brnął srebrnowłosy, czując jak krew się w nim burzy. – Będzie tam tak stał? Może lepiej postawić go na taras, tak dla ozdoby!<br>— Idee Xanxusa, dotyczące Vongolii, niebezpiecznie przypominają idee Drugiego – powiedział cicho Dziewiąty. – Owszem, Vongola była wtedy silna, ale panował chaos. Xanxus posiada silny Płomień Nieba, ale wykorzystuje go w złym kierunku. On najchętniej by wszystko niszczył i wszystkich, którzy robią coś wbrew jego woli. Nie mogłem oddać komuś takiemu takiej władzy.  
>— Nie znasz go tak dobrze jak my – warknął Squalo. – Jego techniki są identyczne jak te u Ricardo. Potężne. Może nawet silniejsze od twoich. Nie dałeś mu nawet szansy. W zamian za to obdarowałeś go fałszywą nadzieją i okłamywałeś przez te wszystkie lata. Nie znam historii szefa, nie wiem, jaką miał przeszłość. Ale, Don Timoteo, niech cię ręka bogów broni, jeśli jego przeszłość była podobna do mojej, a teraz to wszystko zostało zaprzepaszczone…<br>Starzec pochylił głowę, jakby na jego ramionach spoczął nagle ogromny ciężar. Squalo zacisnął usta w wąską kreskę.  
>— A więc była – mruknął cicho. Chwilę później odchrząknął. – Cóż, jestem teraz w zastępstwie szefa. Muszę poinformować Varię o zaistniałej sytuacji, zatem…<br>Opuścił pospiesznie biuro Dziewiątego, obawiając się, że jeśli tego nie zrobi, dojdzie do kolejnej walki. Cały szacunek, jaki do niego żywił, wyparował.

* * *

Squalo schodził do podziemi niemal codziennie. Zazwyczaj po wykonanych misjach, by słownie zdać Xanxusowi raport. Nie wiedział czy szef go słyszy, ale po prostu uznał, że tak… wypada.  
>Poza tym, chwile tam spędzone koiły jego zszargane nerwy. Varia była trudną grupą, jej główni członkowie nie byli mu tak posłuszni, jak Xanxusowi.<br>— Głupie śmiecie. Tak nas nazywałeś, nie? – Srebrnowłosy opierał się plecami o gładką taflę. Jego włosy opadały już poniżej pasa. Były wyznacznikiem czasu. Ile to już lat upłynęło? – W moich ustach to nie brzmi nawet groźnie.  
>Westchnął. Czuł się jak idiota, ilekroć tak gadał, ale nie mógł przestać.<br>Jak to się stało, że mimo trudnego charakteru, mimo faktu, że Xanxus traktował go często jak zwykłe popychadło…  
>(zabawkę)<br>… nie mógł go od tak zostawić?  
>— Cholerny szef – mruknął pod nosem Squalo i oparł brodę na kolanach. Przymknął oczy, napawając się ciszą.<br>Właśnie w tej ciszy usłyszał trzask. Otworzył szybko oczy i uniósł miecz, będąc pewnym, że ktoś go śledzi.  
>Trzask powtórzył się i tym razem był głośniejszy. Superbi powoli się odwrócił.<br>Na kryształowej statule wykwitały powoli nowe pęknięcia, tworząc coś w rodzaju sieci.  
>Squalo cofnął się, obserwując owe zjawisko uważnie.<br>Ogromny kawałek kryształu spadł na ziemię, rozsypując się w drobny mak. W ślad za nim spadały coraz większe kawałki.  
>Srebrnowłosy, widząc, że bezwładne ciało Xanxusa zbliża się ku ziemi, doskoczył do niego i chwycił wpół.<br>— Oi, cholerny szefie! – Odciągnął Xanxusa z dala od pozostałości po jego lodowym więzieniu. – Szlag.  
>Na policzku czarnowłosego wykwitła paskudna rana, której przedtem nie miał. Squalo dotknął jej czubkami palców. Musiała zapewne powstać po walce z Dziewiątym. I nie była jedyną raną. Xanxus miał także podobną na szyi.<br>— Oi, szefie. – Superbi klepnął czarnowłosego lekko w policzek. – Szefie, żyjesz?  
>Powieki Xanxusa drgnęły, ale nie otworzył oczu.<br>— Nie gadał przez tyle lat, ani się nie ruszał – mruczał pod nosem Squalo. – Dobra, szefie, zabieram cię stąd.  
>Dźwignął Xanxusa na plecy, będąc pewnym, że te kilka lat temu pewnie by mu się to nie udało. Jego szef żywił szczególne umiłowanie do tłustych mięs, ale chyba miał tasiemca, ponieważ jego ciało było nienagannie wyrzeźbione.<br>Przemknął do kwater swego szefa jednym z licznych tajemnych przejść, omijając tym samym ochronę, która zapewne szybko doniosłaby Timoteo, że z jego synem wszystko jest w porządku. Teraz już nie mógł ufać Dziewiątemu.  
>Ułożył Xanxusa na łóżku i rozejrzał się. Nic się nie zmieniło od czasu jego ostatniej wizyty.<br>Squalo poczuł, że palą go policzki.  
>— Co za głupota – warknął. – Dobra, trzeba powiadomić resztę tych kretynów.<p>

* * *

Xanxus odzyskał świadomość dopiero po dwóch dniach. Uniósł się na poduszkach i odkrył, że znajduje się w swoim pokoju.  
>Bolało go całe ciało, ale nie spodziewał się niczego innego, skoro nie ruszał się przez tyle lat.<br>Zerknął w bok i ujrzał jakąś postać. Siedziała przy stoliku i przeglądała papiery, mrucząc pod nosem.  
>— Ej, ty tam – warknął ochrypłym głosem. Czuł się niemal tak, jakby połknął tony piasku. Odchrząknął.<br>Postać uniosła głowę.  
>— W końcu się obudziłeś, cholerny szefie.<br>Xanxus początkowo nie poznał tego głosu. Był o wiele niższy niż ostatnio.  
>Pokój zalały promienie słoneczne, gdy Squalo rozsunął zasłony. Czarnowłosy syknął i odwrócił głowę.<br>— Nie mamy czasu, szefie. Trzeba się zabierać z tego gniazda szerszeni.  
>Lider Varii spojrzał w jego kierunku i wypuścił powoli powietrze.<br>W Squalo niewiele się zmieniło. Był może trochę wyższy, ale jego twarz dalej była szczupła, a oczy przenikliwe.  
>Co jednak najbardziej go zaskoczyło, to włosy. Superbi zebrał je w kucyk, tak, że kilka luźniejszych kosmyków opadało mu na twarz i co rusz odgarniał je palcami. Długi kucyk przerzucony miał przez ramię.<br>— Wyglądasz jak pieprzona księżniczka – skomentował Xanxus po chwili. – Jak baba, normalnie.  
>Żądza mordu w oczach Squalo była niemal radioaktywna.<br>— To wszystko przez ciebie! Dałeś się zamrozić! – Superbi podszedł bliżej do jego łóżka. Pod oczami miał cienie i ogólnie wyglądał, jakby potrzebował dużej ilości snu. Usiadł w nogach łóżka i przeciągnął się. – Cholerne raporty. Przynajmniej tego się pozbędę, skoro wróciłeś do sił.  
>— Kto powiedział, że wróciłem? – Xanxus uśmiechnął się złośliwie. – Ledwo mogę ruszać rękoma, o trzymaniu długopisu nie wspominając.<br>— Nie rób z siebie takiej kaleki – mruknął Squalo i ziewnął. – Reszta tych debili o ciebie pytała. Najwyraźniej mają dosyć moich rządów.  
>— Nie dziwię im się – odparł czarnowłosy i wypił całą wodę, która stała przy jego łóżku. – Nikt nie wie, że się obudziłem?<br>— Nikt oprócz Varii – powiedział Squalo. – Niestety, ale nasze układy z Vongolą dalej są aktualne, chociaż najchętniej to bym ich powysiekał w cholerę.  
>Xanxus spojrzał na niego z lekkim zaskoczeniem.<br>— Och, tak bardzo się przejąłeś? – zakpił.  
>Superbi zacisnął wargi i spojrzał na niego ze złością. Czarnowłosy uniósł lekko drżącą rękę i ściągnął gumkę z jego włosów. Srebrne włosy rozsypały się na plecach. Squalo zamachał nerwowo rękoma.<br>— Zostaw moje włosy, ty cholerny szefie. Są strasznie męczące, jak nie mam ich związanych. Przeszkadzają tylko w walce.  
>— To ty chciałeś mieć taki test lojalności – odparł Xanxus, przesuwając lekkie kosmyki między palcami. – W tych ci nawet do twarzy.<br>— Przed chwilą powiedziałeś, że wyglądam jak baba – prychnął Superbi. – Powinienem cię zostawić na pastwę losu za ten komentarz. Wystarczy, że mamy w Varii Lussurię.  
>Zaczął zbierać włosy z powrotem w kucyk, ale Xanxus powstrzymał jego dłoń.<br>— Powiedziałem chyba, że w rozpuszczonych ci lepiej.  
>— Już się rządzisz?<br>Czarnowłosy zmusił się do tego, by usiąść. Bolał go każdy miesień, jakby wbijano mu igiełki. Odwrócił się w stronę lustra i z ogromnym zdumieniem zdał sobie sprawę, że praktycznie się nie zmienił. Dla niego czas się zatrzymał wraz z tym zamrożeniem. Dotknął ręką policzka i poczuł coś mokrego. Spojrzał na swoje palce. Krew.  
>— Co, do cholery…?<br>Squalo zerknął na niego i cmoknął.  
>— Masz ranę na policzku. Czekaj chwilę. – Wszedł do łazienki, a po chwili wrócił z mokrym wacikiem. – Tych ran jest więcej, ale na szczęście tylko ta krwawi. Powstały po twoim pojedynku z Dziewiątym i chyba będziesz je miał do końca życia.<br>Przyłożył wacik do policzka Xanxusa. Ten łypnął na niego.  
>— Bawisz się w moją matkę? Sam mogę sobie opatrzyć ranę.<br>— Nie chciałbym być twoją matką, nawet za wszystkie skarby twojego świata – odciął się Squalo, ale bez przekonania, bo zajęty był opatrywaniem rany. – Gotowe. Było tak jęczeć? Nie dotykaj tego teraz.  
>Znowu ziewnął i przetarł oczy.<br>— Kiedy ty ostatnio spałeś? – zainteresował się czarnowłosy. – Z tymi włosami i cieniami pod oczami wyglądasz jak jakiś damski duch.  
>Squalo zignorował zaczepkę.<br>— Ostatniego snu, a były ty jakieś cztery godziny, zaznałem dwa dni temu, gdy cię tu przyniosłem. Muszę pilnować, by nikt tu nie wlazł.  
>— Co mi po szermierzu, który nie będzie mógł unieść miecz, bo zaśnie w środku walki? Śpij, ja spróbuję rozruszać mięśnie.<br>Superbi zrobił głupią minę.  
>— Zaraz, jak to „śpij"? Tutaj?<br>— Możesz spać w wannie, mi to nie robi różnicy… Oczywiście, że tutaj, kretynie. Jak ktoś nas zaatakuje, to ja mogę tylko strzelać.  
>Superbi najwyraźniej chciał się kłócić, ale wyszło mu tylko ziewnięcie.<br>— Dobra – mruknął. – Zamknę oczy tylko na chwilę.  
>Oparł się o jedną z kolumienek i skrzyżował ręce na piersi. Nie minęło pięć minut, a zapadł w tak kamienny sen, że nie powstydziłyby się go niedźwiedzie. Xanxus prychnął z rozbawieniem.<br>— Co za debil. – Pociągnął Squalo na ogromną poduszkę. Srebrnowłosy zamruczał i wtulił w nią głowę, a kurtyna włosów opadła mu na twarz, całkiem ją zakrywając. Lider Varii westchnął ciężko i spróbował zejść z łóżka.  
>Jak można było się domyślić, miał bliższy kontakt z podłogą.<p>

* * *

— Możesz się śmiać, ale wszyscy byliśmy zamrożeni przez ten czas. – Squalo patrzył na wschód słońca w Japonii przez okno w ich apartamentowcu.  
>Przybyli tu zaledwie przed kilkoma dniami i zbierali informacje o nowej Vongolii. Do Xanxusa dobiegły niepokojące wieści o nowym dziedzicu. Tym bardziej, gdy okazało się, że jest nim piętnastoletni dzieciak, miał ochotę go zabić tu i teraz.<br>— Co masz na myśli? – Japoński alkohol, sake, był delikatniejszy od tequilli. Ale tylko to mieli w hotelu. Xanxus nalewał sobie szczodrze do czarek, które przyniesiono razem z butelką. Mógłby napić się prosto z niej, ale wolał uszanować tradycję, zwłaszcza, że był w kraju, gdzie tradycja była rzeczą pierwszorzędną.  
>— Varia dla pobocznego obserwatora może wyglądać jak grupa dzikusów, których jedynym celem jest zabijanie i wzajemne tłuczenie się po mordzie. Cóż, nie ukrywam, że taka jest prawda. – Squalo potrząsnął szklanką tak, że sok pomarańczowy zmieszał się z kokosowym syropem, który osiadł na dnie. – Ale bez przywódcy w grupie panuje chaos. Zwłaszcza, gdy reszta jest bandą debili, którzy gryzą się przy każdej okazji. Ale widziałem, że chcieli, byś wrócił. Zwłaszcza ten idiota Levi. Przepłakał za tobą chyba każdą noc.<br>Xanxus wodził ustami po czarce.  
>— Ja słyszałem.<br>Squalo dopił drinka i spojrzał na niego pytająco.  
>— Hm, co?<br>— Słyszałem wszystko, co do mnie mówiłeś – odparł czarnowłosy. – To chyba tak jak ze śpiączką. Albo snem na jawie. Nie mogłem ci odpowiedzieć, ale słyszałem te twoje durne raporty, które mi składałeś. I całą resztę.  
>Superbi patrzył na niego, a jego twarz nie wyrażała absolutnie niczego.<br>— Słyszałeś… wszystko…  
>— Mhm. – Xanxus napił się, by ukryć usatysfakcjonowany uśmiech. – Jak widać, nie tylko reszta Varii za mną…hm… tęskniła.<br>Uchylił się w porę przed szklanką, która roztrzaskała się na ścianie.  
>— WCALE ZA TOBĄ NIE TĘSKNIŁEM, CHOLERNY SZEFIE!<br>— O, no oczywiście, że nie. Tak sobie tylko przechodziłeś codziennie podziemiami.  
>Squalo odgarnął włosy, poirytowany.<br>— Naprawdę, wracasz i już podnosisz mi ciśnienie.  
>Xanxus odstawił czarkę.<br>— Podejdź bliżej.  
>— Po co? – fuknął Superbi.<br>— Po prostu to zrób. – Czarnowłosy przewrócił oczami.  
>Squalo podszedł, nadal z obrażoną miną.<br>— Bliżej – mruknął Xanxus. – Bliżej.  
>— Przestań się wygł…— Superbi nie dokończył, bo został pociągnięty na fotel, na którym siedział czarnowłosy. Sam ten gest był dosyć niezwykły, ponieważ Xanxus nie pozwalał do siebie podchodzić, gdy siedział w fotelu. Varia była przyzwyczajona. Składali raporty w bezpiecznej odległości, by przypadkiem nie oberwać Płomieniem Gniewu szefa.<br>Squalo czuł jego oddech, przesycony delikatnym zapachem sake. Pod koszulą wyraźnie wyczuwał liczne blizny. Patrzył mu w oczy, czując zdradzieckie gorąco, pełznące po szyi.  
>— Czyli mówisz, że wcale nie tęskniłeś? – Palce Xanxusa odpinały powoli guziki od munduru Varii.<br>— Przestań się wygłupiać, do cholery – warknął Squalo. Chciał wstać, ale ręce czarnowłosego wyraźnie dawały do zrozumienia, że nie mają zamiaru go puścić.  
>— Naprawdę, dalej zachowujesz się jak uczniak? – Xanxus uśmiechnął się paskudnie. – Przyznaj, że martwiłeś się o mnie, Squalo.<br>Imię srebrnowłosego niemal wymruczał do jego ucha. Superbi westchnął i dotknął ostrożnie blizny na jego policzku.  
>— A jak nie ja, to kto ogarnie ten cały varijski burdel?<br>Xanxus prychnął i pocałował go, wsuwając palce we włosy.  
>Tak jak sądziłem, pomyślał, dłuższe są praktyczniejsze.<p>

**Koniec.**


End file.
